Historical Figures in Mage
A number of characters in Mage: The Ascension are billed as both mages and historical figures. Below is a list in alphabetical order. Following other list pages on this wiki, names are listed alphabetically by the first character generally used to recognize them. By Name Alan Turing - Mage, cryptographer and member of the Technocracy until defection with the Virtual Adepts to the Traditions. Believed to have opened the modern entrances to the Digital Web and may have died in the process. (Tradition Book: Virtual Adepts) Albert Einstein - '''Void Engineer, discoverer of the special and general theories of relativity and the theory behind the photo-electric effect, brownian motion, and several other major early 20th century problems in physics. He advanced the Technocratic project of unification and worked with Johannes Kepler to develop faster-than-light travel in the 1940s. (Technocracy: Void Engineers p. 24) '''Albert Hoffman - Solificati /Children of Knowledge mage. Hermium alchemist. Discoverer of LSD. (The Book of Crafts p. 34) Albert Michelson - Mage, worked with Edward Morley to disprove the existence of the luminiferous aether. Much to the annoyance of the Sons of Ether. Technocrat. (Book of Shadows p. 189) Aleister Crowley - Cultist of Ecstasy, Victorian and popularizer of the dark side of magick. (Cult of Ecstasy p. 54) Edward Morley - Mage, worked with Albert Michelson to disprove the existence of the luminiferous aether. Much to the annoyance of the Sons of Ether. Technocrat. (Book of Shadows p. 189) Isaac Newton - Void Engineer, co-inventor of Calculus and first to apply it to physics, died in the 1920s at the hands of a Euthanatoic gangster (Technocracy: Void Engineers p. 24) Isadora Duncan - Cultist of Ecstasy, dancer and killer of Nephandi. (Cult of Ecstasy p. 55) Johannes Gutenberg - Mage, inventor of the printing press and member of the Order of Reason. Found a way to use Mind magick to hide thoughts in pages of text. (Book of Shadows p. 188) Johannes Kepler '''- Void Engineer, discoverer of the laws of planetary motion. Worked with Albert Einstein to develop faster-than-light travel in in the 1940s. (Technocracy: Void Engineers p. 24) '''John von Neumann - Mage, mathematician and denizen of the Digital Web. Attempts to create a machine to solve paradox resulting in paradox. (Digital Web) Michael Faraday - Archmage, physicist and innovator in electromagnetism and electrochemistry. Technocrat and one who advanced unification of forces. (Masters of the Art) Nicolaus Copernicus - Mage, astronomer and member of the Order of Reason. Namesake of Copernicus Station (the Cop). Worked to raise the Gauntlet to keep out threats. (Book of Shadows p. 188) Nikola Tesla - Mage, inventor and experimenter in alternativing currently. Indicated to be quite capable in Forces. (Beyond the Barriers : The Book of Worlds, p. 122) Rasputin - Cultist of Ecstasy, character of purportedly many backgrounds. (Cult of Ecstasy , p. 54) Van Morrison - Cultist of Ecstasy, musician and member of The Doors. (Cult of Ecstasy , p. 56) Category:Mage: The Ascension character